As beautiful as Sapphire
by Yellowpokemon123
Summary: Hello everyone this is a story revolving on the two pokedex holders Ruby and Sapphire... If it's not that good please don't get mad because it's my first time making a story... Glad I can make one here :D
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

CHAPTER 1: The Dream "Sapph!" I ran to Sapphire as fast as I could... "Sapph! I want to tell you something!" Sapphire vanished to the darkness without a trace in the deepest darkness a human could have. She was gone and Ruby didn't know what to do anymore he just cried "SAPPHIRE!" "Um wake up Ruby!" Ruby woke up seeing Red and Green inside his room. "Eh? Why are you in my room?" "Wow Ruby you okay?" said Red smiling "Were here because you said that we come here 9:00 in the morning" "But Green it's still 7:30 He looked at his alarm clock yawning... "WHAT! 9:30!" "Wow you didn't notice?" "Stop insulting him Red. So Ruby what was it you wanted to tell us" "Oh... Its about...Um...How can I say this right?" "Is this about Sapphire because we heard you screaming her name in your dream" "Well guys, Yah I'ts about her Um... You see I-" "You like her right" Red said before Ruby can even finish his sentence Ruby sighed and said "Right again there. Can you guys even give me some advice about how to tell a girl your feelings?" "Sorry Ruby we dont really know anything about girls than seeing yourself blushing in front of them" "Really Green don't really see you blushing in front of-" "Shut Up!" "woow Green cool down this is not the time to show your temper!" "Fine, annoying person" Green mumbled "Wow guys thanks for cheering me up and I'm sorry calling you two here" ruby said with a smile "Don't worry Ruby what are friends for right?" "Seriously I called you all away from Kanto and just asking you a funny thing as this" "We'll its ok-" "RUBY!" Before red can end his words Sapphire came in the window shouting "How'd you climb here this is the second floor of my house!" "At least I'm not a lady!" "At least I'm not a barbarian!" "Excuse me?" They argued and argued that green got annoyed and... "would you two quit it! can't we have a regular talk!?" "Grumpy as ever green?" Blue came in from the window as well and put her jigglypuff back to it's pokeball and looked at Ruby and Sapphire "Now Sapphire can we tell them the news 3 " Green sighed "annoying woman" "Yes senior Blue" She jumped on the desk and said "Proffesor Oak is saying all of us pokedex holders from kanto,johto and hoenn regions will have a reunion tonight" ~End of chapter one 


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

CHAPTER 2: REUNION "Proffesor Oak is saying all of us pokedex holders from kanto,johto and hoenn regions will have a reunion tonight" "wow a reunion, We can meet again our johto buddies!" "Yah, Red I think it's good to have a reunion toge-" "Wait there's another news!" Shouted Blue "What is it pesky girl" "We'll Green my boy, I'm moving to Pallet and I can now visit you everyday!" said Blue in a jolly tone "Oh great more pesky girl everyday" =_= "Somehow you people gotta dress good tonight" Blue said "But where in the world are we going to get a suit?" "Red, Green I can make you a suit I am a professional in making dresses" "Ok then see you around boys I gotta find sapphire a gown for tonight" They flew out of the window riding Blue's jigglypuff and head of to Kanto... "Alright I'll show you two how to make a suit for tonight" SAPPHIRE'S P.O.V. "Um.. Senior" Sapphire said uneasy "What is it dear 3" "Um... What... What's a gown" "EHHHHH!" Blue was trying to stop her laughing so badly... "Senior, What's wrong?!" OoO Blue wiped out her laughter and said "Oh nothing, but really you don't know what a gown is?" Sapphire just shook her head "Well Ok, I'll just show you what It looks like: :D "Thanks senior Blue I know I can count on you" :) "Here we are at Celadon Mall" Blue said Sapphire looked at it and said "Wow it's so big! I never saw one of this before!" "Come-on lets stop by and find you something to wear!" "But wait, Senio-" Before Sapphire can even finish Blue got her hand and ran like a child inside the Celadon Mall.. RUBY'S P.O.V. The night has came and I'm already here in the party along the others but I dont seem to see Sapphire and Senior Blue anywhere... "Ow! who bump onto me!?" "Oh, sorry Lady boy" Gold greeted him "Oh Gold! nice to meet you, um... did you see Sapphire anywhere?" Gold just smiled and said "No, but I bet she'll be together with the other girls" Ruby sighed "That barbarian" "Excuse me!" Ruby turned around and saw Sapphire in a beautiful pink raffled dress along with the other girls. "Guys..." Ruby called to the other boys Ruby got their attention"What's that bro" Gold saying while eating a burger "Look" Ruby said as he pointed out at the door... That time Gold dropped his burger, Green blushed quietly, Silver acted like it was nothing, and Red on that time was drinking juice spout it all out, Ruby didn't move and all of them fainted (except Silver) "Hey you gold what's wrong with you?!" Crystal said with an angry look at Gold "You ok Greeny boy? Said Blue in a sweet tone "Umm... Red Wha-what ha.. happened?" Yellow said panickly "Are you messing with me Ruby!?" Sapphire said angrily that her pointed teeth was seen After an hour they woke up and said "Wha-what happened?" "You may have burst your guts! MY! OFCOURSE YOU FAINTED WHAT WOULD BE THE OTHER REASON!" Shouted Crystal while staring them "Crys you may have gone overboard with your worries" said yellow nervously talking to Crystal "Ponytail Gal's right Superserious Gal" Gold said while trying to stand Crys got reddened "And how can I calm down when that thing happened?!" Crystal said angrily "Woow Yellow can you tell us what happened?" questioned Red "We'll you see..." END OF CHAPTER 2 


End file.
